


Trained Like a Dog

by that_insane_fangirl



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: HABIT is a jackass, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort of anyway, but thats nothing new, im sorry, poor vin vin, this is so wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_insane_fangirl/pseuds/that_insane_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Habit has Vinnie wrapped around his finger and will take advantage of him in any way he desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trained Like a Dog

He didn’t know how things had come this far. He didn’t know when it happened, or why he wasn’t resisting. Why  wasn’t  he resisting? Vinnie wasn’t sure he wanted to know. Or, maybe he did know, but was too ashamed to admit it, so the thought was always pushed to the back of his mind. Maybe that was it. But the truth was, no matter how much he denied it, he knew the answer. He knew that Habit had him wrapped around his finger, and he would do nothing to stop him. Habit had trained him like a dog, simple as that. Vinnie had been conditioned and taught to obey everything Habit told him; fearing whatever consequences he’d pay if he refused. 

Which is why Vinnie was on his knees in front of the other, slowly undoing the zipper on his pants. It wasn’t like he wanted to, he never did; why would he? It was only done to avoid the anger that would ensue if he didn’t. The bulge in the other man's boxers in front of him was an obvious show of how exciting this was to him. A show of how much Habit enjoyed using Vinnie like this.

A short, impatient growl from Habit was the only encouragement Vinnie needed to continue his task; bringing himself to move the remaining clothing down to reveal his partner’s erection hidden underneath. Wrapping his hand around the base of his cock, Vince stuck his tongue out and leaned forward, tracing his tongue along the underside of the member to the tip, flicking across the small slit as he does.

Earning a low groan in approval at the contact, he took the head into his mouth; hand methodically pumping from the base of his member upwards. He continued his work, taking more of the man into his mouth bobbing his head. Though he tried to ignore it Vinnie could feel himself getting aroused, pants becoming uncomfortably tight around his growing erection. He’d have to wait till after satisfying Habit before he could take care of himself.

Vince let his mouth open wider at feeling a hand on the back of his head, which quickly forced him forward to take more in his mouth. Habit was never nice, nor was he ever gentle when they would do this. It was rough, uncaring, and one sided, Vin had to remind himself of this as he felt the man’s cock pushing farther hitting the back of his throat. It stung and he wanted to gag, pull away or do  something  to stop it but knew it’d be useless. He had to force himself to kneel in place, letting Habit  fuck his mouth and into his throat, let himself be  used  for Habit’s own amusement and pleasure.

It was wrong, immoral and disgusting, but at the same time it excited him which only made it worse. The excitement he felt at feeling the warm, sticky fluid running down his throat made him feel filthy and disgusting, he wanted to move away to spit it out and catch his breath it was getting hard to breathe like this but Habit was holding Vince’s head in place, a moan of satisfaction escaping his lips as he came.

Only after Habit was finally done and released the grip in Vinnie’s hair was he able to pull away, taking in deep several breaths ignoring the raw burning sensation in his overused throat. He glanced up to see Evan, no,  Habit, staring down at him with that all too familiar smug look on his face. Vinnie didn’t say anything, breaking eye contact after only a few seconds. He heard a zipper being pulled up and just like that Habit was now walking away leaving Vinnie where he was, acting like nothing had happened.


End file.
